Apologize
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [YAOI! ONESHOT! KaiLu! A lil bit HunHan and KaiSoo] "Kita beruntung... karena saling memiliki." "Dan saling mencintai." / Sekarang kau berubah, Jongin. Sangat berubah. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sekarang. / Aku tidak mau hidup bersama orang yang tidak mencintaiku. / 09 Desember, 2013. Untuk, Jongin-ku tercinta. / "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan." [MIND TO RNR? PWEAAASSEE]


**A/n: Bold itu isi surat, kalau italic artinya flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

Dia tengah berbaring di atas ranjang, bersama kekasihnya, Kai alias Jongin. Luhan berbaring menghadap kepala ranjang, sedangkan Jongin sebaliknya. Hingga yang sejajar adalah posisi kepala mereka. Luhan melirik ke sampingnya, dimana Jongin tengah menatapnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum, cukup lama, lalu terkekeh lembut.

Pada saat itu, Luhan ingin mengecup bibir kekasihnya, tetapi yang sejajar dengan bibirnya adalah mata Jongin. Jongin terkekeh melihatnya, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan masih tersenyum. "Aku hanya bahagia."

"Bahagia?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit secara perlahan. "Entahlah. Aku rasa aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

"Kau tahu," Jongin masih menatapnya. "Tuhan memang benar-benar baik. Dia mempertemukan kita disini. Dan aku sangat beruntung karena bisa memilikimu."

"Akulah yang paling beruntung..."

"Tidak, Sayang..." Jongin melembutkan suaranya. "Kita beruntung... karena saling memiliki."

"Dan saling mencintai." Luhan menatap Jongin lagi dengan perlahan.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Hei, apa arti aku dimatamu?"

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Matanya yang bening, hidungnya yang kokoh, bibirnya yang tebal, dan rahangnya yang tegas. Mengapa Jongin begitu sempurna di matanya? Dan mengapa ia begitu mencintainya? Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu... EXO's Kai... _dancing machine_ yang begitu rupawan dan berkharisma."

Jongin terkekeh lembut. "Itu bukan arti. Itu adalah aku."

Mereka masih saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Lalu Kim Jongin, seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku. Dia laki-laki yang sangat lembut, penyayang dan penuh pengertian kepada seorang laki-laki yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya, bernama Xi Luhan."

Senyum Jongin semakin lebar.

"Lalu... Mr. Kim, yang aku harap akan melamarku suatu hari nanti."

Jongin tersentuh mendengarnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan begitu tulus. "Sekarang, apa arti aku dimatamu?"

"Akhir."

Luhan sedikit menggerenyit bingung. Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"Akhir?"

"Ya, akhir." ucap Jongin mantap.

Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Jongin melembutkan suaranya lagi. "Kau adalah akhir dari pencarian, penantian, dan pelabuhan hatiku."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Matanya bergetar, sedangkan senyum muncul lagi di wajah cantiknya.

"J-Jongin..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan." Jongin berbisik.

Luhan bangun perlahan dari posisinya, lalu kembali menghadap Jongin dari atas. Jongin menatap wajah Luhan di atasnya, dan mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jongin."

Kemudian keduanya berciuman dengan begitu lembut. Dada keduanya bergemuruh, ketika getaran cinta terasa menyengat. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tetapi semuanya, sekarang hanyalah kenangan.

.

.

**APOLOGIZE**

An Angst Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"When you turned to a lie..."

.

.

.

Luhan merobek secarik kertas dari sebuah buku yang jarang ia gunakan. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung, menuju meja dan meraih sebuah pulpen. Dia duduk perlahan di sebuah kursi, kemudian meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Matanya melirik ke samping, ke arah ranjang.

Seprai putih.

Luhan menarik napasnya dan mulai menulis.

**09 Desember, 2013**

**Untuk, Jongin-ku tercinta**

**Aku menulis surat ini bukan untuk perpisahan. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapnya seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mencurahkan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Apa yang membuatku memilih untuk melakukan hal ini.**

**Bukan salahmu... kurasa ini salahku...**

**Maaf, membuang waktumu untuk membaca coretan tidak berarti ini.**

Luhan menggenggam pulpennya dengan begitu kuat. Ketika ia akan menuliskan sepatah kata, kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Sakit. Hatinya sakit, merambat pada kepalanya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengenangnya, dan itu membuatnya tersiksa.

**Dulu, kau begitu perhatian padaku...**

**Ingat saat kau dengan susah payah merawatku saat sakit?**

"_Uhuk... uhuk..."_

_Jongin berlari dari dapur masuk ke kamar dan melihat Luhan terbatuk di atas ranjang. Dia mendekat pada Luhan yang terduduk lemah. Kemudian ia merapatkan selimut Luhan._

"_BabyLu, m-maaf... aku tidak bisa menghubungi Lay, dan yang lain."_

_Luhan mencoba terkekeh setelah batuknya berhenti. "S-sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa. Ini hanya flu biasa..."_

_Jongin menatapnya khawatir. Kemudian ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan. "Aku benar-benar menyesal..."_

"_Kenapa?" Luhan terkekeh lemah lagi._

"_A-aku gagal..." Jongin mendesah. "Aku gagal membuat bubur. Ini sudah kelima kalinya."_

"_Ya Tuhan," kemudian kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Sudah. Tidak apa."_

"_Kau harus minum obat, Lu."_

"_Kalau begitu berikan aku obat."_

_Jongin menghela napas dan menatapnya semakin khawatir. "Masalahnya kau harus makan dahulu. Dan buburku selalu gagal. Aku minta maaf, aku akan mencoba lagi."_

"_Jongin," Luhan menyentuh pipi Jongin dan menatapnya lembut. "Tidak usah repot seperti itu. Ini hanya flu biasa."_

"_T-tapi..."_

_Luhan menggeleng lembut._

_Jongin masih menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lalu ia mendesah dan kemudian mengecup sepasang bibir di hadapannya dengan lembut._

"_Berikan sakitmu padaku kalau begitu. Aku rela, daripada melihatmu seperti ini sekarang."_

**Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang begitu perhatian sepertimu. Bahkan kau membiarkan sakitku menular padamu.**

**Hasilnya, kita sama-sama sakit saat itu. Ingat? Suho dan Chanyeol sampai mengomel pada kita. Lay juga memarahimu karena membuat dapur berantakan, dan menghabiskan beras. Hasilnya? Tidak pernah ada bubur buatanmu yang masuk ke dalam lambungku.**

Luhan tertawa perih ketika menuliskan kalimat-kalimat itu. Dia berhenti sebentar. Menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan getaran panas yang sangat menyiksa kedua bolamatanya.

**Aku senang sekali dengan masa-masa kita dahulu. Kau menyebalkan, tetapi menyejukkan. Kau selalu membuatku nyaman. Rasa hangat ini selalu menyelubungi hatiku.**

**Hei, ingat saat musim dingin tahun lalu?**

_Luhan merapatkan selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dia duduk di balkon dorm mereka, pada malam yang cukup dingin. Menatap butiran salju yang turun dengan perlahan, lembut menuju tanah, dan menyatu dengan yang lainnya. Dia tersenyum hangat._

_Kemudian sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Luhan meliriknya sedikit, tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya._

_Jongin—yang melingkarkan tangan itu—menyibakkan selimut yang melingkari tubuh Luhan. Lebih mendekat pada Luhan, duduk hingga tubuh Luhan berada di antaranya. Kemudian Jongin melingkarkan selimut itu pada punggungnya, lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan Luhan. Luhan menggenggam ujung selimut perlahan._

"_Kenapa ada disini?"_

"_Menunggumu pulang." jawab Luhan lembut. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Jongin, dan membiarkan dagu Jongin beristirahat di bahunya._

"_Bukankah bisa di dalam? Aku takut kau sakit."_

"_Aku ingin melihat salju turun." Luhan menatap butiran salju yang jatuh dengan seksama. "Mereka begitu indah."_

_Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya secara perlahan pada salju-salju itu. Senyumnya terukir kemudian._

"_Indah saat menyaksikannya bersamamu."_

_Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam di hadapannya. Dan Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat._

**Kau memelukku... dengan sangat erat.**

**Membuatku melupakan dinginnya malam. Membuatku merasakan kehangatan dari dekapanmu.**

**Malam itu begitu indah, Jongin.**

Luhan menyeka sebutir air mata yang berhasil melawan pertahanannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak cukup cepat ketika butiran kedua berhasil jatuh dan membasahi kertasnya.

**Apa kau juga ingat saat kau berhasil membuat para fans kita mimisan?**

_Semua member EXO menunduk pada seluruh fans yang datang di acara _fanmeeting_. Mereka semua tersenyum dan melambai. Kilatan _blitz _berhamburan. Berusaha mendapatkan potret paling sempurna dari kedua belas namja yang berdiri berjajar disana._

_Luhan berada di antara Jongin dan Sehun._

_Banyak_ banner_ yang diangkat begitu tinggi, mengharapkan untuk dibaca. Sehun, Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Tao—dan nama semuanya. Banyak sekali. Dalam berbagai warna. Lalu ada beberapa nama _couple _yang mereka idolakan. Tetapi mayoritas adalah HunHan._

_Luhan melirik Jongin, sedikit tidak enak kepada kekasihnya saat membaca salah satu _banner _itu._

_Jongin masih menatap ke depan dan melambai. Sedangkan Kris sedang berbicara dengan _mic _di tangannya._

_Beberapa saat setelah Kris berbicara, ia memberikan _mic_-nya kepada Joonmyun. Tetapi Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan itu._

"_Tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin mengklarifikasi satu hal!"_

_Seluruh member EXO menatapnya, begitupula dengan semua hadirin yang berada di tempat itu._

_Jongin menyeringai dan menatap ke depan. "Sebelumnya, maaf memotong. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan sesuatu."_

_Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin menarik dagu Luhan dan menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Siulan bahkan sorakan riuh terdengar di ruangan itu. Banyak fans yang menjerit. Semuanya berebut untuk mengabadikan momen itu. Luhan berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi Jongin menciumnya semakin dalam._

"_Jadi," beberapa detik kemudian Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan merangkul Luhan yang kini memerah karena malu. Jongin menatap ke depan dan tersenyum dengan mantap. "kalian sudah tahu harus membawa _banner _apa saat pertemuan selanjutnya, bukan?"_

**Kau membuat semuanya heboh. Semuanya membicarakan tentang kita. Bahkan kita ditegur habis-habisan oleh Kris. Kau membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.**

Luhan tertawa dalam sakit.

**Tetapi kau berhasil membuat seluruh dunia tahu tentang cinta kita.**

**Tentang kita berdua.**

**Aku harus berterima kasih padamu. **

**Tetapi sekarang aku bingung, haruskah aku masih bangga ketika orang-orang sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan kita, saat kau... menjauh sekarang?**

Luhan berhenti menulis dan menekan dadanya. Sejujurnya dia tidak kuat untuk melanjutkannya. Tetapi ia harus. Sebelum mereka pulang. Sebelum ia kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Luhan meraih pulpennya dengan perlahan dan mencoba untuk kembali menulis.

**Kau berubah.**

**Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa kakimu akan selalu berlari untuk mengejarku?**

"_Jongin, jemput aku."_

"_Aku lelah, Luhan-_ge_. Mengertilah." _

_Luhan melirik ke sekitarnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya._

"_Tapi aku tidak tahu ini dimana, Jongin..."_

"_Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk naik taksi sambil melamun. Kau hanya perlu menunggu taksi lain dan memintanya untuk mengantarmu ke hotel yang kita tempati."_

_Luhan menggenggam _smartphone _di telinganya dengan cukup kuat. Apa setega ini Jongin padanya? Membiarkannya berdiri di sebuah daerah yang tidak ia kenal, di negara orang lain seorang diri? Bahkan sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari._

"_T-tapi aku..."_

"_Sudah dulu, ya. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur."_

_Tutt._

_Lalu hubungan telepon terputus._

_Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tetapi ia menahannya dengan susah payah. Kemudian jarinya mencari nama kontak lain dalam _smartphone_-nya, kemudian menghubunginya._

"Yoboseyo_."_

"Y_-_yoboseyo_. Sehun..."_

"Ne_? Kenapa _gege _belum tidur malam-malam begini?"_

_Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku tidak sedang di kamar hotelku..."_

"Mwoya_? _Gege _dimana sekarang?"_

"_A-aku tersesat, Sehun. Maukah kau menjemputku?"_

_Luhan mendengar seperti suara benda jatuh di ujung sana. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan disana, yang pasti setelah itu terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan begitu keras._

"_Cari bangunan yang mencolok! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang!"_

_Luhan tidak tahu mengapa hatinya begitu sakit._

_Bahkan, orang lain pun rela menjemputnya di tengah malam yang dingin ini._

Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras, mengutuki matanya yang semakin memanas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

Dengan susah payah ia kembali menulis.

**Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa tanganmu akan selalu mendekapku?**

_Luhan membuka pintu dorm dengan perlahan._

_Ia cukup lelah dengan kesibukannya hari ini. Beruntung karena manager memperbolehkannya pulang lebih dahulu, tanpa harus menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang seharusnya pulang bersama dengannya._

_Tetapi saat melihat pemandangan di dorm, Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidak pulang._

_Karena Jongin, kekasihnya itu sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan begitu erat. Lalu menciumi surai lembutnya berulang kali dengan penuh sayang. Kyungsoo tampak nyaman dalam pelukan itu._

_Dekapan itu sudah tidak ada untuknya._

_Lengan itu tidak pernah melingkar di tubuhnya lagi saat ia lelah._

Luhan menjatuhkan pulpennya, kemudian meremas dadanya dengan begitu kuat. Apa dia harus mengakhiri suratnya sampai disini? Terlalu sakit untuk melanjutkannya. Terlalu sakit untuk menuangkan memori pahit dalam lembaran kenyataan.

Luhan menulis kembali, mencoba melupakan sesak di dadanya.

**Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa telingamu akan selalu ada untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahku?**

_Luhan menatap Jongin yang sejak tadi ia ajak bicara._

"_Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk berkata pada manager untuk menggagalkan tawaran iklan itu? Aku sungguh tidak ingin, Jongin. Aku cukup lelah akhir-akhir ini."_

_Jongin memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Luhan semakin mendekat pada Jongin yang duduk bersamanya di sofa itu. Dia menatapnya dengan penuh harap._

"_Kepalaku jadi sering pusing, aku tahu aku kurang tidur. Tapi mungkin ini karena kurang darah. Ya, mungkin. Aku lelah sekali, Jongin."_

"_Tidur."_

_Akhirnya mulut itu mengeluarkan suara. Sebuah jawaban. Sebuah solusi._

_Tapi terlalu tidak peduli._

_Luhan menarik napasnya. "Aku ingin tidur denganmu. Kau peluk aku, ya?"_

"_Kepalaku sakit. Kau tidak berhenti mengoceh. Memangnya hanya kau saja yang lelah? Aku juga! Jadi, tidur sekarang!"_

_Luhan terdiam. Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini terhadapnya. Membentak. Berkata dingin. Dan terkesan tidak peduli._

_Luhan meraih bantal sofa lalu memeluknya erat._

_Dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Jongin._

Luhan meremas erat pulpennya. Air matanya berhasil lolos jatuh lagi. Membasahi pipinya yang putih. Luhan menyekanya dengan tangannya yang lain. Lalu berusaha untuk kembali melanjutkan menulis apa yang dirasakannya.

**Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa matamu akan selalu menatapku?**

"_Jongin... Jongin..."_

_Jongin mengabaikan Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya dan menggoyangkan lengannya. Matanya terarah pada layar _smartphone_-nya. Menatap aplikasinya dengan serius. Luhan tidak tahu apa. Bahkan dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk meliriknya._

_Luhan hanya ingin Jongin menatapnya._

"_Jongin-ah..."_

_Cklek!_

_Pintu utama terbuka dan Kyungsoo bersama Jongdae masuk ke dalam. Mereka tertawa bersama seraya memakan es krim. Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _smartphone_, tetapi bukan melihat Luhan, melainkan berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya._

"_Lihat~" Jongin mengarahkan layar _smartphone_-nya pada Kyungsoo yang masih melahap es krimnya. Jongdae meninggalkan keduanya, memilih untuk menghampiri sofa dan duduk di samping Luhan._

_Luhan memperhatikan cara Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa bersama._

_Kyungsoo sibuk memainkan _smartphone _milik Jongin sambil tertawa kecil. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lalu mengacak rambutnya._

_Luhan dapat melihat dengan baik bahwa tatapan dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo adalah tatapan untuknya dahulu._

_Masa di saat mereka pertama jatuh cinta._

Dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Tetapi Luhan bersikeras untuk melanjutkan.

**Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa bibirmu akan selalu menciumku?**

_Luhan keluar dari kamarnya seraya mengucek matanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tertidur tadi, setelah pulang dari acara pemotretan._

_Luhan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Kerongkongannya kering. Seperti dua hari tidak pernah minum. Apa gara-gara ia banyak bicara?_

_Saat mencapai pintu dapur, Luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang menutup matanya dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Luhan hendak berteriak tetapi orang itu menutup mulutnya juga dengan tangannya yang lain._

_Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Hendak ia bertanya, tetapi ia kesulitan. Kemudian sebuah bibir berbisik di telinganya._

"_Pejamkan matamu rapat... kau akan baik-baik saja..."_

_Luhan tahu itu suara Sehun. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan._

_Luhan membuka matanya—yang refleks menutup oleh tangan Sehun—dengan perlahan. Dari sela jari-jari itu, pandangannya lurus ke arah kursi, dimana Jongin duduk disana dengan Kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya_.

_Dan mereka tengah berciuman cukup panas._

**Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa hatimu hanya ada untukku?**

_Luhan meremas dadanya dengan begitu kuat._

_Terkadang menahan napasnya. Lalu menggigit bibirnya keras agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak mau dua insan di balik pintu ini mendapati ia tengah menguping mereka._

_Dan ia tidak mau ditemukan sebagai saksi dari sebuah perselingkuhan._

"_Ahh.. J-Jongin.. ahh~"_

"_Ngh.. K-Kyungsoo.. hh _I love you_... _love you_..."_

"_Nh.. a-aku juga mencintaimu.. anhh~"_

_Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat itu juga._

**Sekarang kau berubah, Jongin.**

**Sangat berubah.**

**Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sekarang.**

**Setelah semua kejadian yang cukup meninggalkan luka di hatiku. Masihkah kau mempertahankan aku sebagai kekasihmu?**

**Aku tidak mau seperti ini, Jongin.**

**Aku tidak mau...**

Luhan berhenti untuk beberapa menit dan membiarkan dirinya menangis.

Air mata tumpah, beberapa membasahi kertasnya. Dia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

Berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Berusaha untuk tidak meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi.

**Kapan terakhir kali kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku?**

**Kapan pula kebohongan itu tercipta, Jongin-ah?**

"_Jongin, aku ingin bicara." Luhan menekankan kalimatnya dan menahan tangan Jongin lalu meremasnya agak kuat. Membuat namja itu tidak berhasil untuk kabur dan memilih untuk meladeninya._

"_Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar. Aku ada urusan."_

_Luhan masih meremas tangannya lalu menatapnya dengan sedikit tajam._

"_Bisa kau bicara jujur padaku?"_

"_Katakan saja apa yang kau mau."_

_Luhan menarik napasnya. "Kau punya hubungan dengan orang lain?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Satu kebohongan._

"_Dengan Kyungsoo?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Dua kebohongan._

_Luhan sedikit memperkeras remasan tangannya, membuat Jongin sedikit meringis._

"_Apa kau pernah mencium orang lain selain aku?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Tiga kebohongan nyata._

"_Apa kau bosan padaku?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Empat._

"_Apa kau lelah denganku?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Lima._

_Luhan menatapnya semakin tajam. "Apa kau membenciku?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Enam kebohongan._

"_Apa kau... mencintaiku?"_

"_Ya."_

_Kebohongan terbesar._

_Luhan melepaskan remasan tangannya secara perlahan. Jongin mendelik lalu berbalik. Bahkan Jongin tidak tertarik untuk bertanya mengapa Luhan menanyakan hal itu._

_Pada detik itu, Luhan sudah mencapai satu kesimpulan._

**Kau berpaling pada sebuah kebohongan.**

**Jongin, kau melupakanku. Kau lebih nyaman bersama kebohongan. Kau suka hidup dalam kebohongan.**

**Kebohongan nyata... yang membunuhku secara perlahan, Jongin.**

**Cukup kau katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku, dan semuanya selesai.**

**Jangan menahanku untuk selalu bersamamu. Jangan menyekapku. Jangan mengikatku.**

**Aku tidak mau hidup bersama orang yang tidak mencintaiku.**

**Aku tidak ingin hal itu, Jongin.**

**Aku lelah.**

**Terlalu lelah.**

Luhan sudah mencapai titik terakhir dalam hidupnya. Titik lelahnya yang paling puncak.

Luhan tidak berniat untuk berhenti menulis untuk kali ini.

Sebentar lagi semuanya selesai.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan semua air mata ini.

Dia memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha mengingat satu memori lain dalam ingatannya.

_Jongin berada di atas tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin. Membawa mereka pada ciuman yang begitu penuh dengan cinta._

_Jongin melepaskan tautan itu. Napasnya memburu karena kegiatan yang tengan mereka lakukan._

_Memadu cinta._

_Jongin menatap Luhan yang memandangnya sayu dalam jarak yang sangat intim._

"_J-Jongin.. nh.."_

"_Kaki ini akan selalu ada untuk mengejarmu. Tangan ini akan selalu ada untuk mendekapmu. Telinga ini akan selalu ada untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu. Mata ini akan selalu ada untuk menatapmu. Bibir ini akan selalu ada untuk menciummu."_

_Luhan menatap wajah Jongin dengan begitu lekat, tersentuh._

_Jongin mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Dan hati ini hanya ada untukmu."_

Luhan menjerit dan kemudian menepis benda lain yang berada di meja tersebut. Jam meja, vas bunga, _handphone_, dan buku-buku berserakan di lantai. Membuat kertas dan pulpen yang tampak tersisa di permukaan kayu itu.

Dia terjatuh dalam rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

Sampai tidak ada jalan untuk keluar.

Untuk muncul ke permukaan.

Luhan meraih pulpennya kembali dan berniat untuk mengakhirinya.

**Kau ingat saat aku bertanya, apa arti aku di matamu?**

**Apa yang kau jawab, Sayang? Hm?**

**Benar. Kau jawab aku adalah akhir untukmu.**

**Kau benar. Sangat benar.**

**Aku memang akhir.**

Luhan menarik napas untuk menulis kalimat terakhirnya.

**Aku adalah akhir dari kisah cinta menyakitkan.**

Luhan meletakkan pulpen itu di samping kertas yang sudah penuh dengan rasa sakit dan air matanya. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan pada ranjang.

Kemudian diam.

Lalu ia meraih seprai putih di ranjang itu.

**~..o..~**

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dan berjalan lebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Kris, Joonmyun, Jongdae, Yixing dan Minseok tidak bersama mereka karena masih ada pemotretan lainnya. Sedangkan ke-enam _namja_ itu sudah bebas dari jadwalnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agak bingung dengan sikap Jongin akhir-akhir ini. _Well_, dia jadi lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo daripada dengan Luhan. Ah, bukan. Lebih mesra sebenarnya.

Kemudian ke-enamnya sampai di depan pintu dorm mereka. Jongin membuka pintunya—karena ia berjalan di paling depan—lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sisanya menyusul, dan Sehun yang menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya Sehun agak khawatir. Luhan tidak ada jadwal hari ini, oleh karena itu ia pasti sendiri di dorm.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apa Luhan sudah makan atau belum?

Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak ada.

"Luhan-_ge_ kemana?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap ke sekitar.

Sehun meliriknya.

"Biar aku cari ke kamar." kata Chanyeol.

Sehun mencegah Chanyeol. "Biar aku saja. Sekalian, aku mau bicara."

Jongin yang tengah tertawa dengan Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia melirik Sehun lalu menghampirinya di dekat Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja."

Sehun mempersilahkan. Jongin berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang ditempati Luhan dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Kamar itu berantakan.

Banyak barang yang berserakan di bawah.

Pandangan Jongin tertuju ke lantai secara refleks.

Semua barang berasal dari atas meja.

Dia mengikuti pandangannya, naik ke atas meja. Ada secari kertas dan pulpen disana. Dan juga... jari-jari kaki yang menggantung.

Jongin menaikkan pandangannya secara cepat.

Luhan tergantung dengan seprai putih yang dililitkan pada lampu. Di bawah tubuhnya surat terakhir itu ditinggalkan.

**Sudah terlambat untuk kata maaf, Jongin-ah.**

**Aku tidak butuh penyesalan.**

.

.

.

.

**BELLO~**

ini epep oneshot ohoho, jadi tidak ada next. titik. khukhukhu

Yang nunggu **SAW**, sabar ya. Nunggu ilham buat bunuh seseorang (?) oops, maksudnya di epep itu. Ada satu cast-nya yang aku kurang nge-feel buat ngebunuhnya *dor*

**The Time**? Ukh sabar ya, aku kesulitan di beberapa scene u,u

**Phenomenon**. Aku sedang di tengah kegalauan buat lanjutin epep ini .-.

**Welcome to Our Madness**. Nah, kalau ni epep udah punya tanggal publish, tinggal nunggu aja. Tapi ga sekarang-sekarang *smirk*

Apa lagi ya utangku?

Oh, iya! **Masquerade Party**. Dia juga nunggu jam tayang, aku lagi mau finishing juga nih.

**Teenage** nih, buat yang penasaran. Sebenernya itu ff bakalan aku remake, keluarnya ntar 2014. Judulnya berubah sedikit, tapi tetep ada kata Teenage-nya kok. Jadi tunggu yaaaaaa :D

**Urban Legend** bakalan hadir teruuuss

Dan untuk** Shi**, itu ff jadul sebenernya. Tahun 2011. Aku baru posting disini tapi hehe

Aigooo hutangku banyak ternyata. BANYAK BANGET malah ._.

OKE DEH SIP

Jadi, saya sudah siap mental kalau kalian mau nagih utang-utang itu u,u

**Yuk mariiii, lets go ke kotak review ya**

**Sangat dituuunngguuu X3**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
